Angel in the Darkness
by MusicIsMySinn
Summary: Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined this...there was a programe that gave you only half the opertunity I've been given. I don't even know how it happened, no one does but we're not complaining, we've been given a gift we intend to use to the fullest exstent. Thank you Eywa. Thank you for everything. My life before was nothing compaired to this. Why me. Of all people. Why
1. Death

Death:

Have you ever wondered what its like to die? No? Well I hadn't either until just before it happened. I thought it would be like it is in the movies, who doesn't? You know when everything starts to get cold and you feel the darkness closing in as the life fades from your body? Well that's only half right. It's only so if you die peacefully, naturally. Otherwise you start off feeling as though your being burnt alive from the inside out. It's excruciatingling painful. You feel as though someone is pulling on all of your organs, trying to pull them out of your body while your still alive, just to see if it hurts. After the pain wears of, the cold sets in, soorthing all of the previous pain, calming your insides from the assault before. The cold then disperses any remiaining heat, plummeting it to the depths of shadow hidden in your body. After the final dregs of heat have been eradicated, you start to go numb, your breathing and heart reat slow to a stand still...and in those final last moments, you see your entire life. Your past, what could have been your future and then as the darkness claims you, your body gives you one last heart beat, for all the love and kindness you've given and received and the memories you bared witness to. That happened to me...

Except I woke up...


	2. Awakening

Awakening:

I felt heat return to my body but the numbness was taking it's sweet time to shift. There were people talking in a strange language...two men I think. One with a more deep commanding voice, the other a more calm, smooth and gentle voice. The latter seemed to hold more presence as though he were the guy everyone wants to know but at the same time, everyone knew not to mess with him. There were other people in the room but they weren't talking, just working or something. "Well I couldn't leave her out there Jake!" That was when I figured they were talking about me. This seemed to give my eyes the hint to wake up, and about time too. Some women came over to me, they had masks on...like thos a scuba diver would wear but without the oxygen tanks...Was something wrong?

I had a killer headache so went to put my hand to my forehead...then I noticed...I was no longer pale white...I was blue, a light ocean blue. And my hand was huge. I wanted to scream but my vocal cords seemed to still be out of it, just as well. Two tall men came towards me, they too were blue, with long black hear, extremely long and muscular arms and legs, and feline ears...then I looked at their faces an saw their eyes...they were huge...like those of a china doll with the too big eyes which somehow look perfect on their porcelain faces. Their eyes were different shades of amber from each others, same with the shades of their blue skin. The broader one of the two, the one I suspect has the deeper voice was a slightly darker shade of blue with lighter stripe like markings whereas the other was paler and slimer but just as muscular with darker markings and his eyes...they were captivating, spell binding even.

I found myself looking at the floor due to their crystaline stares. "My nma is Jake...you may have noticed your..." Deep voice was Jake. I looked up to see the broad guy motioning to me...or my skin with his hand. "We don't know what's happened but you've become a Na'vi...Dakota here found you and brought you to this place..." While Jake carried on about the Na'vi race, I studied both men. Dakota was a true Na'vi as he only had four fingers (three fingers and a thumb) where as Jake was or had been a Dreamwalker...an Avatar driver. People had spoken of Jake Sulley back on Earth. Some called him a traitor but the majority marvelled at his selflessness and honoured him as a brave and wise soldier.

I couldn't stiffle the yan that crept from my mouth as Jake carried on talking. Dakota intervened at this point. "Jake, I think she needs some rest before we dump all this on her...she's only just woken up after all..." Thankfully Jake didn't argue as he just nodded. I sent Dakota a slight nod of thanks, He gave me a small smile in return where I could see his canine teeth. After bidding me goodnight, the two blue men turned on their bare heels and left the room, the people wearing masks followed.


	3. Enlightenment

**A/N: a quick thanks to RDA spy for reading this and likeing it :) and also to silentmarine for adding this story, thanks guys 3**

**Oh and RDA asked when in the timeline this story is taking place, so just incase any of you are wondering, this story is set just after the film its self by a year or so. Hope you enjoy the story - Hannah.**

Enlightenment:

When the room was empty, I decided to take a long overdue nap. I managed about an hour or two but was woken by voices in the hall. "...It's just not possible Soph..." then a woman, who must be Sophie cut in "Nor is anything on Pandora but these things happen regardless everyday. Only the Na'vi have any idea what's going on in this god forsaken rock thanks to their gods. Have you never wondered how they beat us in the last battle?" They carried on talking as they went down the hall. When I was sure they'd gone, I crept over to the door and cautiously opened it. I looked around and once I was certain it was empty, I ran. The building was a labyrinth of doors and halls.

After a while I bumped into something rock hard. I waited for the impact of the floor and my butt but it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw Dakota had turned and caught me before I hit the deck. I seemed to be running into him a lot. "Everything okay?" My eyes darted around. I don't know why the two human's talk unnerved me but it did so I told him the truth. He nodded in understanding. "If you want, you can come watch me work?" I was curious so I had to ask. "How do you speak and act so human even though you're na'vi?" He chuckled slightly. "Jake's friend Grace used to teach us. I continued studying even after the army closed the school. human language and culture fascinate me and I find it easier when I'm here to do things." It was a reasonable explanation.

He let go of me and then offered me is arm which I held onto. Dakota asked me many questions which I answered and retaliated by asking about Pandora. It was a fascinating place, far better than Earth but Earth had once been a beauty like Pandora but us humans killed her, like we kill everything that holds true beauty.

We got to his lab and he offered me a seat which I graciously took. For the next couple of hours I watched him work and we continued talking. I found I still had my iPod on me and that I could still use it, considering my hands had grown considerably. Dakota was naturally curious about it so I showed him how to use it. Every so often he'd look at me then back at the screen. He's found my pictures.

"Is that really you?" I nodded. I knew my gorgeous white hair had turned black and I'm sure my once purple eyes were now a shade of gold. I sighed. "You look..." His voice trailed off as he tried to think of the word. I smiled as he blushed. Na'vi have glowing spot like markings all over their skin that are unique to that na'vi. The ones on the cheek, if glowing on their own, show that the na'vi is blushing. These spots on Dakota's cheeks could have lit up Alexandra Palace in London back on Earth, they were glowing as bright as Rudolf's red nose. I couldn't help but laugh. "Why are you blushing so bad Dakota?" This seemed to make him blush more. I turned away smiling. It was just so damn cute. When a man blushes, it's cute but when a na'vi man blushes, it's even more so.

He carried on working and eventually the glowing stopped. It had gotten late but neither of us were tired so we stayed up. Dakota told me how he as a Pa'li (Dire Horse) rider and how his pa'li was in a modified hanger bay with a companion while he was here. He also told me how his sister was a forager and his brother an Ikran (Mountain Banshee) rider. He explained that to a na'vi, an Ikran is almost like their other half, due to how closely they are bonded and how it's been known for a na'vi to not take a mate because his or her Ikran didn't like the possible mate for some reason. Pa'li aren't as closely bonded unlike the Ikran who will only take one rider in their lifetime.

While na'vi may have a preferred pa'li, it's not unacceptable to use someone else's pa'li. No one knows why this happens, so the na'vi just put it down as the will of their goddess, Eywa. As all na'vi are closely linked with nature, they tend for her much better than us humans did and still do care for our home. That's probably why humans just don't like the na'vi. Their better than us and we hate it. I see why na'vi mistrust humans though. We tried to take over their land just because we wanted it and we've ruined ours, typical human. Wanting what we can't have.

As you can probably tell, I, my self don't like humanity all that much. We only have love for money and war which go hand in hand. I hate it. We make ourselves look all big and tough, some may even act it but when it comes down to it, we're lacking what most other races all seem to have these days. Eywa has given me a chance to prove I'm different and I'm going to use it to the best of my ability. I should be dead, six feet under the stars but I'm alive and kicking so why waste it? I was brought here for a reason and I'm going to find out what. Never look a gift horse in the mouth but always check it's veterinary notes and place of origin, it might just turn out to be a unicorn.

I watched how Dakota moved so nimbly and gracefully, as though his muscles where cruising on vacation. I just couldn't understand how a ma as powerful as Dakota could move so elegantly. It shouldn't have been possible but this is Pandora. Anything can happen.


	4. Making a Friend

**A/N: I've started to introduce thoughts into the story, these will be written in **_italics_** and in thought-conversations, i'll set it like  
Jake: **_Oh my GANDELF did you see that!  
_**Gangelf: **_You called? OH MY GREMLINS!_

**And on with the story xD -Hannah**

Making a Friend:

Dakota would sometimes look over at me while he was talking just to make sure I wasn't falling asleep. Whenever he did this, I nodded for him to continue. Things went like this for the next couple of days. After the fourth or fifth day had gone by, Dakota had an idea. "Why don't you come with me, back to the clan?" My eyes widened. "Wouldn't they mind?" He shook his head. "My family is second in command." My eyes were now like saucers. "Jake is first." That made my jaw drop. Niether of them looked like they were old enough to be that highly placed. "How old are you Dakota?" He seemed to be thinking for a moment. "Thirty two." That did it. I fell off my chair. "You...you don't look that old..." With that he gave me a knowing smile. "Na'vi live a lot longer than humans do." As I sat back on my chair, I dared the question. "How much longer..." Again he smiled that knowing smile of his. "We've been known to live for a hundred or so years."

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "No wonder you guys hate humans." He led me outside where there were two dire horses. One was saddled, me thinks Dakota doesn't like riding at night, while the other pawed at the ground. We heard the sound of hoof beats and I saw Dakota tense. A na'vi woman came out on another dire horse. "Brother your needed back at the clan..." She only just then noticed me. " Who's that?!" I ignored her as my eyes drifted to the unsaddled dire horse. It looked at me while pawing the ground. I bowed my head slightly and it stopped, moving it's front leg and middle leg forward, then dipping it's head in a bow.

The other two looked at me as if asking what the hell happened. The dire horse that had bowed then lay on the ground and snorted at me. I went over and extended my hand out for it to smell. It did so then nudged my hand and motioned to it's back, taking the hint, I gently sat on it's back and it stood up. I'd seen how Dakota had attached his queue to that of the dire horse so I did the same. I learned that my dire horse was a male and had never been sat on, let alone ridden. He was a beauty. _I'll call you Cody_ When he heard this through the bond, he snorted a response.

"How..." I carried on ignoring them as Cody brought his head up from the grass. _Do you know the way back to the hometree? _I asked, again through the bond. He started walking, the other two followed. When I was comfortable with his rhythm and movement, he kicked it up a gear to trot, and so on until his gait turned into a fast, smooth and extended gallop.


End file.
